Still Loving You
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: YAOILIME O 'mestre do gelo' faz aniversário. Uma continuação de Meu melhor presente. Espero que vocês não sejam diabéticos!


Obs: A fanfic possui referências a "Meu melhor presente", também de minha autoria.

**Still Loving You**

Ano novo. Um mês e alguns dias...

O Santuário atravessava mais um ano sem guerras, depois de passar vários mergulhados em conflitos. Uma nova geração se preparava para assumir o que chamava de a elite protetora de Athena. E eles em breve se aposentariam, mesmo em uma idade que nessa era não era mais considerada velha. Eram jovens, com vinte e tantos anos. Nessa idade no mundo moderno, muitos estavam começando sua carreira profissional, e eles já tinham status de mestres.

Pensava nesse fato, enquanto atravessava as arenas e subia as vastas escadas, banhado pela luz da lua e de archotes espalhados para guiar o caminho.

Bocejando, adentrou a parte habitável do templo de Aquário, sua moradia. Usava a roupa de treino, uma túnica gasta presa por um cinto, calça e sandálias trançadas. As joelheiras, ombreiras e peitoral havia deixado na entrada. Como se precisasse daquilo para treinar Hyoga... O garoto havia alcançado o sétimo sentido aquela vez, na batalha das doze casas, mas ainda precisava de muito para chegar perto de seu nível de poder e habilidade.

Na cozinha, foi até a geladeira, praguejando ao ver uma garrafa vazia. Alguém havia tomado todo seu conteúdo e largado ali. E sabia muito bem quem era esse _alguém_. Encheu-a com a água da torneira, congelando com seu cosmos. Bebia enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto, mas se deteve, percorrendo com o olhar a extensão do corredor.

Um sapato aqui, outro acolì uma camisa jogada num canto, uma calça igualmente largada, fazendo o caminho até a porta entreaberta. Recolheu todas as peças, não acreditando como haviam chegado àquele ponto. A luz do aposento acesa e o som de chuveiro denunciaram a presença do "invasor".

Arrumou as peças de roupa em uma cadeira e se sentou em outra, tomando mais um gole de água, suspirando. Estava cansado, achava que, sem perceber, o treino tinha se intensificado. Hyoga estava crescendo e se aprimorando, e em pouco tempo estaria apto a vestir permanentemente a armadura dourada.

Pensava, mexendo distraidamente em alguns papéis espalhados em cima da escrivaninha. Quando ouviu a porta atrás de si abrir, moveu os olhos naquela aquela direção. Encostado no batente, com o sorriso sedutor de sempre, Milo vestia um macio roupão, que mal lhe chegava à metade das coxas e estava um pouco aberto em cima, mostrando parte do peito. "Hum... exibicionista". Tinha os cabelos longos úmidos e emanava o perfume de sabonete. Camus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– Porque tomou banho no meu banheiro? – perguntou em um tom indiferente.

– Sua mente brilhante não é capaz de deduzir o porquê, mestre do gelo?

A menção do tal apelido, "mestre do gelo", fez Camus tremer ligeiramente um dos olhos, tique cada vez mais constante, fazendo o Escorpião alargar mais o sorriso.

– Porque vou dormir aqui, claro.

– Oh. – não havia surpresa no cavaleiro de gelo.

– Ah Camus... – começou, esticando os braços acima da cabeça – Assumir nosso caso foi a melhor coisa que fizemos. – continuou, se aproximando – Podemos freqüentar a casa um do outro, dormir juntos, sem ter que dar satisfações a quem quer que seja nesse santuário... – abraçou seu pescoço por trás, depositando um beijo na bochecha – Como um casal!

– Sei... E isso lhe dá o direito de entrar aqui e bagunçar? – apontou para suas roupas.

– Hum... – fez um muxoxo – Prometo que ainda melhoro minhas atitudes.

– Você até colocou chuveiro elétrico no meu banheiro!

– Queria que eu tomasse banho frio?

– Combinamos de nos acostumar com os costumes um do outro.

– Esse é um costume que não dá para compartilhar, Camus!

O grego se endireitou e colocou as mãos na cintura, elevando a voz. Aquário cerrou os olhos e contou até dez lentamente, relaxando. Discutir com ele naquela noite, esgotado como estava, não era muito atraente.

Levantou da cadeira e se trancou no lavabo. Milo bateu o pé no chão, irritado. De novo, o havia deixado no vácuo! Odiava esse comportamento do aquariano, afinal, queria sua atenção!

Dando-se por vencido, secou o cabelo e se trocou, se metendo debaixo dos lençóis. Minutos depois o viu sair e se trocar, se juntando a ele na cama. Felizmente havia trocado a limitada cama do francês por uma grande, providenciada obviamente pelo orgulhoso Escorpião, entre outras coisas.

Como um casal...

Queria entender porque o grego insistia em transformar a relação deles em um quase casamento. Devia admitir que era mais confortável não ter de se esconder, mas era realmente embaraçoso.

Camus afundou embaixo dos lençóis, ajeitando o travesseiro sob a cabeça quando lembrou de algo importante.

– Milo, você sabe que dia é amanhã, não?

O escorpiano, ainda sentado na cama olhou para frente, mais precisamente para a parede oposta a ele.

– Segunda, dia sete de fevereiro.

Deu de ombros e olhou para o outro, que devolve com um olhar bravo. Milo suspirou e revirou os olhos, apontando para um calendário pendurado na parede, com uma grande marca vermelha em uma data.

– Sim, seu aniversário, como ignorar aquela marca imensa no dia sete de fevereiro?

– É para me lembrar. Lembre que eu disse que não quero "surpresinhas".

– Dá um tempo, porque daríamos uma festa surpresa para você? Sabemos que vai estragar mesmo.

Lançou-lhe outro olhar raivoso, o grego apenas fez um gesto dizendo que era a pura verdade. Senhor mestre do gelo, certinho e cheio de cuidados, pior que ele só o Shaka.

Deitou-se abraçando Camus por trás, enlaçando-o pela cintura e encaixando o rosto em seu pescoço.

– Então, o que quer de presente? – sussurrou.

– Nada!

– Como assim, nada? Quero retribuir pelo meu aniversário.

Aquário fez uma careta, relembrando do ano passado. A festa fracassada, a bagunça na qual a casa de Escorpião amanheceu, o restaurante, o quarto de hotel... o carro da Saori. De súbito ficou ligeiramente vermelho, afundando ainda mais nos lençóis e murmurando um "Não, obrigado".

– Mas Camus! – choramingou.

Virou-se para encarar o grego e dizer-lhe de uma vez por todas que não queria, mas suas palavras morreram na garganta ao ver um brilho prateado no peito dele. Usava a corrente com um pingente em forma de cristal de gelo, nunca o tirara do pescoço desde que ganhara do amante.

– Tudo bem. – cedeu.

– Ótimo! – abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Prometo que vai ser um dia divertido!

Antes que pudesse responder, foi atacado pelo outro, que o enchia de beijinhos pelo rosto. Logo virou um profundo beijo, vasculhando o interior da sua boca, enquanto as mãos morenas começavam a se enfiar debaixo da camisa do pijama.

Os protestos de Camus eram abafados pela boca faminta, só conseguiu falar quando ela deslizou para seu pescoço.

– Milo... Estou cansado para isso...

– Não està não.

Continuou atacando o pescoço alvo e o tórax, mas interrompeu-se, sentindo-o quieto demais. Erguendo-se pelos cotovelos, encarou um Camus adormecido, ressonando tranquilamente com a boca entreaberta.

E o maldito havia dormido mesmo! Com uma veia saltando na testa, pegou o travesseiro ao lado, levantando-o sobre a cabeça do francês, prestes a sufocá-lo. Blasfemando em grego, colocou o travesseiro de volta ao lugar e deitou, dando as costas para o aquariano.

oOo

Com um robe aberto sobre o pijama, Camus se arrastou sobre os chinelos até a cozinha, bocejando. De modo automático abriu a geladeira, ficando a observar seu conteúdo por longos minutos. Definitivamente aquela geladeira não andava uma coisa descente ultimamente, ali estava uma coisa que Milo esquecia de providenciar... comida. Se sabia que comia demais, porque raios o escorpiano esquecia de repor tudo?

Não duvidava nada que a casa de Escorpião estivesse na mesma condição. Pensava seriamente em trazer de novo um servo. Havia dois na moradia de Aquário anteriormente. Eram oficialmente convocados pelo Santuário, e serviam o templo desde que se tornara cavaleiro de ouro, com treze anos.

Para variar, Milo com seu ciúme fora de noção os havia dispensado, dizendo que não gostava do rapaz e da garota. A contragosto, depois de várias discussões aceitou. Já começara a ficar terrivelmente arrependido. "Vou chamar Ágata para fazer o almoço de hoje..." Decidiu, pegando uma garrafa de leite pela metade e o que sobrara de margarina.

Ao fechar a geladeira foi atacado por dois garotos, um loiro e outro de cabelos esverdeados, que o abraçaram. Manteve a garrafa de vidro e o pote acima da cabeça, tentando concatenar onde estava e o que estava acontecendo.

– Parabéns, Mestre!

Ah, sim, era seu aniversário. Olhou para Hyoga e Issac, sorrindo em resposta. Ambos haviam feito aniversário também nos dias anteriores, um sentimento de nostalgia o assolou, estavam grandes. Lembrava de quando ainda eram pequenos, começando seu treinamento. Quantas lágrimas, noites em claro por conta de um deles doente, teve de suportar?

Droga, além de velho estava ficando sentimental. Era culpa de todos eles.

Puxaram-no cada um segurando um braço, até a mesa. Quase chorou de felicidade, haviam trazido o café da manhã! Sentou-se com cada um do seu lado, começando a comer e ouvindo os rapazes entusiasmados. Pouco tempo depois, pararam de falar e olharam para a porta, com umas caras de quem não gostou do que viu.

– Ah, ele está aqui... – Hyoga soltou desdenhoso.

Um Milo sonolento estava parado na entrada da cozinha, tinha olheiras e estava mal humorado. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao ver os dois meninos, porque aquela atitude deles, afinal? "Para sua informação, Camus já era meu quando vocês mal saíram das fraldas, pirralhos!"

Obviamente não disse em voz alta, não era o dia para começar uma discussão na frente do aniversariante. Sentou-se e dispôs-se a cortar o pão silencioso, quando para e olha de esguelha para Issac.

– Por favor, diz que seu mestre maluco não veio com você.

– Kanon? Veio sim. – sorriu.

– Ótimo...

Disse com sarcasmo pegando o potinho de geléia de morango. Hyoga se inclinou para o escorpiano, perguntando se estava tudo certo com o que haviam combinado. Então o cavaleiro de ouro sorriupela primeira vez na manhã e disse que sim. Camus parou o copo de suco a meio caminho da boca, olhando sério para os dois.

– Tudo certo... com o que?

– Eu lhe disse que o dia ia ser divertido. – lançou um sorriso sedutor.

– Milo! – bateu na mesa, assustando os meninos.

Tudo que o Escorpião fez foi rir com gosto, deixara-se ser enrolado de novo! Cisne e Kraken levantaram os ombros, num pedido mudo de desculpas. Em um outro hábito cada vez mais freqüente, Camus cerra os olhos e conta até dez, respirando fundo e depois reabrindo os olhos e perguntando o que tinha de fazer. Nisso, Milo terminou de comer e levantou-se.

– Só esteja pronto daqui a algumas horas, os meninos vão vendar seus olhos. Venho te buscar quando todos estiverem onde marcamos.

Vendar? Todos? Despediu-se com um beijinho estalado na sua boca. E lá se ia Santuário afora o escorpiano maluco só de bermuda deixando um aquariano de ombros caídos, pensando: porque raios tinha de agüentar aquilo?

E o pior... era que sabia o porque.

oOo

Sentado de pernas cruzadas em cima do colchão e com uma expressão entediada no rosto, observava o cavaleiro de bronze e o marina acabarem literalmente com seu guarda roupa. Há uma hora atrás havia tomado seu banho, e agora vestido de roupão esperava que os dois decidissem o que deveria vestir. O problema é que nunca concordavam, portanto cada peça de roupa sugerida por um era contestada pelo outro. E assim uma pilha de roupa ia se formando e se espalhando pela cama.

– Me digam aonde vamos, e eu escolho o que vestir.

– Não!

E continuaram a discutir sobre uma camisa escura, ficou boquiaberto. Que bom, agora era mandado pelos próprios discípulos.

Mais meia hora e estava vestido. Uma bata cor cinza claro, uma calça clara e um sapato marrom. Pelas roupas, imaginou que iriam a um lugar simples. Pelo menos, Milo com suas extravagâncias não era muito legal. Pelo que havia entendido, era um almoço fora do Santuário. Uma venda de veludo negro foi colocada sobre seus olhos, e então os meninos o guiaram até onde estava o carro.

No banco de trás, sentiu as arrancadas do carro, adivinhando quem estava dirigindo afinal. "Contanto que este não seja um carro da Fundação, ou o MEU carro...". Quando chegaram e lhe tiraram a venda, a primeira coisa que fez foi verificar. Era a tranqueira do _chevetão_ do Aldebaran, suspirou aliviado, e então se virou. Milo havia se adiantado, chegando mais perto da entrada do lugar, virando para eles e abrindo os braços.

– Tcharam!

Atrás do escorpiano vestido com uma camisa social branca com alguns botões desabotoados, jaqueta e calça preta, a fachada de um restaurante...

– Grego. – balbuciou o aquariano.

Um dos muitos tradicionais restaurantes gregos de Atenas, que era... como poderia dizer, muito pequeno. Sorrindo, Milo voltou até onde ele estava e o puxou pelo braço, fazendo-o entrar no lugar. Foi recebido com uma salva de palmas, assobios e saudações. Gelou parado ali, vendo tanta gente lotar o já limitado restaurante.

– Milo... Deve ter metade do Santuário aqui dentro. – murmurou assustado.

– Eu sei. – acenou para uma figura de cabelos arroxeados e vestido branco. – A Saori está bancando, não se preocupe.

– Na verdade não é bem esse o problema. – sua voz falhou.

Viu um grupo de homens se aproximar, os chamados cavaleiros de ouro. Aquelas pessoas haviam se tornado os melhores amigos que poderia ter, mesmo que alguns deles houvessem um dia sido seus inimigos. Tanta coisa havia acontecido desde então, morreram, se tornaram espectros, lutaram uns contra os outros, para morrerem de novo e ressuscitarem sob a graça divina de Athena.

Saga foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo, seguido do irmão gêmeo, Kanon. Afrodite deu pulinhos animados, se adiantando para dar parabéns. Em seguida deu um grande e sonoro beijo na bochecha do francês. Milo do seu lado gritou exasperado e tirou um lenço do bolso, limpando a marca do batom extravagante do pisciano no amante embaraçado. Isso fez Máscara da Morte e Shura rirem.

Empurrou o grego para longe, dizendo que estava tudo bem, pior que ter uma marca de batom era tê-lo limpando ela na frente de toda aquela gente. Aldebaram, o dono do carro capenga no qual haviam chegado, soltou uma risada alta e abriu os braços. Sorriu amarelo e em reflexo deu dois passos para trás.

Mas acabou trombando com Aioria, e este o empurrou contra Touro, recebendo assim o tão temido abraço montanha. Quando finalmente se soltou, sentiu seus músculos gritarem de dor. Apoiou-se em Shaka, que vinha com Mu dar-lhe parabéns.

– Me diz que todos os meus ossos estão inteiros ainda, Shaka...

– Hahahaha, parabéns Camus. – Mu deu leves tapinhas no seu ombro.

– Vocês fizeram isso de propósito, ainda me pagam. – resmungou entre dentes.

– Sim Camus, uma conspiração contra o cavaleiro mais rabugento e anti-social entre nós. – Shaka diz com sua voz suave de sempre – Como não tem mais jeito, porque não se diverte?

Endireitou-se e fitou o sorriso gentil do homem que um dia ele, Saga e Shura enfrentaram e mataram. Lembranças amargas vieram a sua mente, estavam vivos agora. Devolveu o sorriso para o indiano, acenando com a cabeça.

Após receber os cumprimentos de todos (precisava mesmo levar tanta gente?), sentou-se na mesa maior reservada aos cavaleiros de elite. Os garotos, cavaleiros de bronze e alguns de prata, estavam em uma mesa separada, mas próxima, de praxe fazendo muito escarcéu.

Saori, toda elegante se encontrava em uma mesa menor e um pouco afastada, acompanhada de algumas amazonas, sem suas máscaras. Entre elas estavam Shina, Marin e June. Os garçons atrapalhados tentavam servir os guerreiros que estavam acostumados aos bagunçados refeitórios do Santuário. Camus olhou de esguelha para a herdeira dos Kido. Esperava realmente que estava tudo bem gastar com o bando de esfomeados que conhecia.

Na mesa ao lado, Ikki levantava o braço e chamava um dos garçons, apontando para o copo. Foi pego de surpresa sendo atingido por uma bandeja que levitava. Soltou uma dúzia de palavrões, massageando a testa e procurando quem fora o maldito que o atingira. Encontrou a cara de desaprovação do cavaleiro de Virgem.

– Nada de bebidas alcoólicas.

– Ei! Não sou criança, não me coloque no mesmo patamar que esses fedelhos! – apontou para os companheiros da mesa, recebendo de volta olhares assassinos destes.

– Preciso repetir, Ikki?

Endureceu um pouco a voz e Fênix engoliu em seco e ficou quieto, pedindo um suco de laranja. O aprendiz sabia muito bem do que aquele monge indiano de aparência serena era capaz. Os cavaleiros sentados próximos a Shaka olharam admirados, soltando "Oh" e batendo palmas, precisava ser muito mestre para controlar a Fênix arredia.

Erguendo um pouco o queixo orgulhoso, Shaka pegou seu copo de suco, quase vazio. Mas antes de levantá-lo da mesa, ouviu Mu rir baixinho do seu lado, franziu as finas sobrancelhas, meio irritado. Máscara no outro lado da mesa levantou a garrafa de vinho e comentou a boa idéia do Milo trazer todos para aquele restaurante. Muita comida, bebida, ainda que o espaço não ajudasse muito.

– E eu não preciso me desdobrar para fazer a comida. – o indiano resmungou.

– Que pena... – o ariano deu um muxoxo – Eu gosto tanto da sua comida. – mirou o loiro com intensidade.

Virgem engasgou com a bebida, ficando vermelho. Afrodite explodiu na risada. Mu olhou sem entender, enquanto o indiano abria os olhos e lançava um olhar ameaçador para Peixes, que abafou a risada com as mãos se vendo alvo das furiosas íris azuis. Então voltou os olhos para o cavaleiro de cabelos cor lavanda, os grandes olhos verdes adornados pelos cílios vastos, quase engoliu o que ia dizer.

– O que você gosta, _Mu_... – enfatizou seu nome – É de se empanturrar de doces!

– Sim. – deslizou para perto do loiro – Mas dos seus doces...

Sussurrou suavemente e então deslizou de volta para sua posição anterior, observando o efeito produzido por suas palavras. Como o esperado, o virginiano corou até a ponta dos cabelos dourados, a face alva coberta do tom rosado. Abaixou os olhos, encarando seu prato vegetariano como se fosse algo esquisito. Passou os dedos pelos fios lisos, esfregando as têmporas, não acreditava, o tibetano estava flertando publicamente com ele ali? No meio de todos?

Milo ouvia tudo do lado do cavaleiro de cabelos cor de lavanda. Disfarçadamente, claro. Cutucou de leve o ariano, este virou-se e o escorpiano cochicha em sua orelha, como se fossem uma dupla de conspiradores.

– Se eu fosse você, catava hoje mesmo que ele ta facinho.

– Eu sei.

Trocou um olhar cúmplice com o cavaleiro de Escorpião, dando um sorriso e piscando um olho. De súbito Milo sente uma pontada de dor nas ancas e solta um "ai" meio alto. Um Camus com cara de poucos amigos o havia beliscado, virou e franziu as sobrancelhas, esfregando o lugar dolorido.

Gostava nada do grego aprontando, quase sempre dava em algum problema. Olhou em volta, os amigos começavam a ficar meio altos, com apenas um pouco de bebida. Estava atento a cada um deles, o primeiro que começasse algum escândalo ou vexame, daria logo um pito.

Por sua vez Milo, enquanto bebia sua cerveja gelada, vasculhava o lugar um tanto distraído. Quando seus olhos bateram em um grupo que chegava com instrumentos, no pequeno palco onde havia um lugar sem mesas, para que as pessoas dançassem. Os olhos do grego brilharam, sabia que haveria aquele tipo de entretenimento, mas só teve a idéia naquele momento.

Estava muito cedo para bagunças, era isso que o cavaleiro de gelo achava. E como precaução ainda mantinha o maior encrenqueiro do seu lado, bem embaixo das suas vistas. Virando, encontrou o assento ao seu lado vazio, seu coração bateu acelerado e seus olhos se puseram a procurar o rapaz de cabelo ondulado.

Quando o encontrou, era tarde demais, estava falando com um dos músicos. Saiu de sua cadeira e tratou de ir até làalguns cavaleiros sentados próximos a si interromperam sua conversa e olharam para ele. Escorpião já se posicionava na frente do microfone, testando o som e então pedindo a atenção de todos os presentes. Camus estacou no meio do salão, sentindo todas aquelas pessoas parar de falar e virarem suas cabeças para o palco.

Milo viu a figura parada na sua frente a alguns metros lançar-lhe um olhar raivoso e cerrar os punhos. A boca formou as palavras "saia daí agora mesmo", em resposta sorriu e mandou-lhe um beijo.

– Olá a todos, agradeço muito a presença nessa data. – som de aplausos e assobios, esperou para continuar – Dedico essa música a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, que nesse dia faz anos.

O seu queixo pendeu por um momento, ele disse música. Ele ia... cantar? Houve um burburinho ao seu redor, mas estava espantado demais para ouvir o que falavam.

Virou de costas, tirando a jaqueta e arregaçando as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos. Alguns botões do começo da camisa estavam abertos, deixando parte do seu peito à mostra e consequentemente a corrente com o pingente de cristal também. Fez um sinal para um dos guitarristas, que logo começou a tocar com o pianista, inicialmente baixo.

A luz geral do restaurante se apagou, o palco sendo destacado pelas luzes coloridas. Muitas pessoas se aproximaram do salão, onde Camus estava. Após alguns segundos, a voz de Milo acompanhou a melodiosa dupla.

_Time, it needs time  
__To win back your love again  
__I will be there, I will be there  
__Love, only love  
__Can bring back your love someday  
__I will be there, I will be there_

Postado diante do microfone, Milo cerrou os olhos, a outra guitarra se sobressaindo. A bateria começou e passou a bater o pé no chão, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Ainda envergonhado, Aquário teve de admitir, para seu pânico, que o maldito cantava bem.

_Fight, baby I fight  
__To win back your love again  
__I will be there, I will be there  
__Love, only love  
__Can break down the walls someday  
__I will be there, I will be there._

Tirou o microfone do suporte, apoiando o pé em uma das caixas de som. Tudo com a maior pinta de um roqueiro dos anos oitenta, algumas amazonas não contiveram gritinhos histéricos.

_If we'd go again all the way from the start  
__I would try to change things that killed our love  
__Your pride has built the wall so strong that I can't get through!  
__Is there really no chance to start once again?  
__I'm loving you_

A bateria parou, o grego olhou direto para os olhos de Camus, que estremeceu com a mirada intensa. Prestando maior atenção na letra da melodia, havia muito a ver com os dois, o orgulhoso, claro, era ele. E Milo... sempre esteve ali, e ele sempre estaria ali? Do seu lado?

_Try, baby try  
__To trust in my love again  
__I will be there, I will be there  
__Love our love  
__  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
__I will be there, I will be there  
__If we'd go again all the way from the start  
__I would try to change things that killed our love  
__Your pride has built the wall so strong that I can't get through!  
__Is there really no chance to start once again?_

_If we'd go again all the way from the start  
__I would try to change things that killed our love  
__Yes I hurt your pride and I know what you been through  
__You should give me a chance, this can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you  
__Still Loving You Baby_

O guitarrista fazia seu solo quando Milo desceu do palco e foi até Camus, cercado pela roda de cavaleiros. O aquariano deu um passo para trás, mas não deu tempo, enlaçando sua cintura o puxou para si e o beijou. Seguiu-se um momento de estupefação tanto do atacado quanto da platéia, então houve mais uma salva de palmas e assobios. O homem que fazia a segunda voz continuava a repetir o refrão até o final da música, embalando a cena.

O dono do restaurante antes da apresentação estava falando com Saori, agradecendo pela honra de receber a rica Kido em seu estabelecimento. Agora o homem estava chocado, vendo dois homens se beijarem, ali, no seu restaurante! A publicidade ia ser negativa!

Embaraçada, Saori abaixava a cabeça de vergonha, abria a bolsa e tirava umas notas, entregando ao senhor conservador. Este se calou, a contragosto, recebendo o dinheiro. A reencarnação de Athena tinha a impressão de que ia tirar ainda mais notas de dentro da sua bolsa durante aquele aniversário. Mas cada um deles ia pagar, ah se ia. Principalmente um certo grego metido a cantor.

Apoiou as mãos nos seus ombros, mas os braços de ferro em torno da sua cintura não pareciam querer deixá-lo ir tão fácil. O próprio Escorpião encerrou o beijo, Camus agradeceu por ainda o estar segurando, ou cairia no chão com suas pernas bambas. Ofegando em busca de ar, encostou a testa no seu pescoço, vociferando uma ameaça.

– Você... me... paga!

– Eu acho que já ouvi isso antes. – sussurrou soltando uma risada.

Dentre a platéia estava June, batendo palmas e assobiando, apoiando feliz seu novo mestre, o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Do seu lado, Hyoga, que estava gostando nem um pouco da cena, claro. O loiro olhou furioso para a amazona, que percebeu e ergueu uma sobrancelha, apoiando os punhos na cintura. Os dois se encararam, faíscas de ódio estalaram entre seus olhares. Shun temeu uma briga e se pôs entre eles, pedindo calma.

O dono do restaurante chegou perto do palco, chamando um dos músicos e mandando tocar outra música logo, para ver se aquela bagunça passava. Passaram a tocar uma balada mais animada, o cantor oficial da banda cantando.

Num ímpeto, Cisne pegou Shun desprevenido pelo braço, mostrando a língua para a amazona de Camaleão. Antes que se desse conta, Andrômeda se viu como parceiro de dança do loiro. June bateu os pés, furiosa.

Ikki finalmente havia conseguido arranjar uma bebida com álcool naquele lugar. Passara um tempinho xavecando a garçonete, e estava agora prestes a saborear um copo de cerveja. Alguém pegou o copo, sorveu metade deste em um gole só e depositou na mesa, agarrando-o pelo braço e o puxando para o salão que já era ocupado por alguns casais.

– June? Mas o que...

– Eu quero dançar!

Passou o braço dele em sua cintura e o forçou a se movimentar, meio atrapalhado, sem saber o que acontecia. Gritou para Shun, igualmente atrapalhado com seu par.

– O que raios é isso?

– Er... uma competição? – gritou de volta.

A respiração de Camus havia se acalmado, e o povo se afastava para dançar. Separava-se de Milo, quando foi preso em outros braços gregos. Kanon pedia ao francês a honra de uma dança, ignorando o escorpiano ofendido que protestava por agarrar seu namorado.

O aquariano olhou de esguelha para o outro, ouvira bem? Namorado? E ainda acabara de passar por um vexame, que provavelmente viraria assunto no santuário durante uma semana no mínimo. Deu as costas e aceitou o convite, indo com o marina para o meio da turba.

Escorpião primeiro ficou boquiaberto, depois cruzou os braços, aborrecido. Onde estava o Julian para monopolizar esse geminiano cretino naquelas horas?

oOo

Estava praticamente largado em uma das mesas menores, com um copo de vinho na mão. Esgotado, e parecia que a festa estava longe ainda de acabar, olhou para a janela, estava escurecendo. Sorveu mais alguns goles da bebida e voltou a observar os convidados dançando, se apertando nas mesas, conversando e gritando alto.

Seus olhos bateram no cavaleiro grego de cabelos azulados, conversando em segredo com Mu. Sabia que alguma estava aprontando, o pior era ver que era com o ariano, um dos poucos com algum senso na cabeça. Ou pelo menos achava, afinal, aparências enganavam. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Estava passando algo de brilho metálico para Milo.

O viu colocar o objeto no bolso, estreitou os olhos, o que quer que fosse, nem queria saber. Escorpião se virou, e deu de cara com a figura solitária, sorriu e andou em sua direção. Continuava sem a jaqueta e com as mangas arregaçadas, estava com as mãos nos bolsos.

– O que está fazendo aqui sozinho? O aniversariante aqui é você, devia estar se divertindo.

– Já me diverti o bastante por hoje.

Deu de ombros e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, pegando a garrafa de vinho e enchendo seu copo e mais um para ele. Sem cerimônia, o escorpiano passou um braço pelos seus ombros, trazendo-o para mais perto e passando a beijar seu pescoço. Camus se remexeu incomodado.

– Milo, aqui não.

– Ninguém ta vendo, estão ocupados demais...

– Isso é um restaurante, não um bordel, Milo!

Parou a contragosto e encarou o francês, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Levantou-se e o puxou pela mão, fazendo-o se levantar, e sair por uma porta. Tudo tão rápido, que nem teve tempo de analisar onde era levado. Foi empurrado contra uma parede, sendo prensado pelo corpo moreno de Milo.

Segurando sua nuca, passou a vasculhar sua boca, enquanto uma das suas pernas se movia para o meio das do aquariano. Este gemeu baixinho entre o beijo, sentindo as mãos quentes entrarem debaixo da bata que usava, acariciando suas costas. Nem lembrou mais do objeto que vira Mu passar para ele.

Sentiu-se mole, não sabia se era o efeito do vinho, ou das carícias do amante. Alguns minutos depois estava desmaiando nos braços dele. Assustado, Milo o segurou. De novo? Era a segunda vez naquela semana que apagava no meio de algo tão importante!

oOo

Uma enxaqueca horrível. Shaka esfregava as têmporas, franzindo as finas sobrancelhas, enquanto era guiado para um elevador. Sabia que ia acontecer, um monge, acostumado com ambientes tranqüilos cuja vida era meditar, em uma festa barulhenta daquelas?

Bando de baderneiros, não passavam disso afinal. A uma certa altura, sua cabeça começou a doer, em pouco tempo Mu apareceu do seu lado, prestativo. Entregou-lhe uma aspirina e um copo de água, sabia que também não devia ter aceitado a bebida que o ariano lhe oferecera. Queria passar-lhe um sermão, mas sua cabeça atrapalhou, além de que ele não ouviria, dada a altura das vozes e música.

Ainda havia as estranhas atitudes do outro, ousadas demais para o cavaleiro da primeira casa.

Áries passou seu braço pelo seu ombro, levantando-o e ajudando a sair dali. Murmurou dizendo que tudo que precisava era uma cama macia. O tibetano sorriu discretamente e replicou com um "claro". Fora sua imaginação ou vira um sorriso ali?

Não sabia exatamente para onde estava sendo levado, mas era fresco, arejado e iluminado, então agradeceu aos céus. Uma porta foi aberta, e avistou uma cama, foi atraído por ela e se jogou de braços abertos no colchão. Suspirou longamente, seus membros agradecidos.

Ouviu um clique, de uma fechadura sendo trancada. Entreabriu os olhos, se virando na cama para ver o que o outro fazia. Engoliu em seco e ruborizou, Mu terminava de desabotoar sua camisa. Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, girava a chave no dedo.

– Mu... o que significa isso?

– Significa, _Shaka_, que essa noite você não me escapa.

oOo

Abriu os olhos, ainda meio sonolento. Tudo voltando ao seu foco. Piscou até que enxergasse completamente. Piscou mais umas vezes para ver se era aquilo mesmo que estava vendo.

Estava em uma cama, e pelo que logo percebeu, nu. O rosto de Escorpião estava acima de si, abrindo um sorriso ao vê-lo acordado. Enrolava distraidamente uma mexa de seu cabelo no dedo, Seu corpo próximo, passou uma das penas na sua, enlaçando-a. Também estava nu.

– Nós...

– Não. – deu-lhe um beijo estalado – Ainda não.

Muito bem, tentava agora lembrar como fora parar ali. Olhou ao redor, parecia um quarto de hotel. Oh não, estava tendo um _dejá vu_. Tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que estava preso, suas mãos estavam atadas. Virou a cabeça para trás o quanto pode, vendo seus pulsos amarrados a cabeceira da cama.

Cerrou os olhos e contou até dez, para não explodir de vez. Voltou a encarar o grego, que sorria divertido.

– Milo, eu não faço muito o tipo masoquista, sabe?

– Eu sei... uma pena. – recebeu um olhar raivoso – Mas servia para outra coisa.

– Outra coisa?

Escorpião se esticou, desatando os pulsos do francês, beijando cada um. Sentou-se no colchão, franzindo o cenho, sentiu uma pontada. Então percebeu uma gaze próxima a sua virilha, a dorzinha vinha dali. Olhou de esguelha desconfiado para o grego, o que afinal havia acontecido? Segurando a pontinha da gaze, puxou com cuidado, ficando cada vez mais branco ao ver o que era.

– MILO!

Em traços negros, o desenho de um escorpião. Observou de olhos arregalados a precisão da linha, os ferrões delicadamente torcidos. Uma figura pequena, mas, como estava ali? E pela dor fora feita uma tatuagem permanente, como não sentira a agulha?

Ou havia feito, mas não se lembrava? Pegou os ombros de Milo, e o chacoalhou, exigindo uma explicação.

– Calma! É o meu presente... – seus olhos ficaram ternos.

– Presente? Isso?

– Eu já tenho uma parte sua... – segurou o pingente de cristal pendurado em uma corrente prateada em torno do seu pescoço. - Só queria que você tivesse uma parte minha também.

Camus ficou sem fala, deixando os braços caírem ao longo do corpo. Uma tonalidade avermelhada tomou suas faces, de leve.

– Mas porque não me deu também um pingente?

– Porque você esconderia, dentro da roupa. Ou pior, te conhecendo, poderia perder. - a sinceridade do grego o atingiu.

– E a tatuagem...?

– É permanente, terá para sempre, claro. – contornou com os dedos o redor do desenho – Fora que ninguém mais vai ver, só eu.

Deslizou o dedo para mais perto da virilha, numa área perigosa, Camus ofegou de antecipação. Mas com força de vontade, afastou sua mão, perguntando o que havia acontecido afinal.

Milo sentou-se, de frente para ele, explicando. Quando saíram do restaurante, o francês havia apagado, o levara para o hotel próximo. Já tinha feito reserva do quarto, e tinha a chave consigo. Chegando, o havia deitado na cama e ligado para o tatuador que estava na festa. O aquariano gelou, sabia quem era. Era um cavaleiro sem armadura, que pelo tamanho deveria ser primo de Dócrates, Cassius e companhia limitada. Apesar disso, o homem tinha talento para fazer esses desenhos no corpo, era bem famoso no Santuário.

No fim dissera que o havia amarrado na cabeceira da cama, para o caso de acabar acordando no meio. Completou dizendo que esperava que gostasse do quarto, lamentando não poder alugar um chique como na vez anterior, mas era o que podia pagar.

Enrubesceu mais ainda e passou a dar tapas no amante, o xingando em francês de tudo quanto era nome. O grego ficou espantado ao ver que sabia tantos! Dando um último tapa, deitou-se e apertou o travesseiro contra o rosto, seu grito sendo abafado. Se adiantando a ele, pediu desculpas.

– Mas... Camus! Eu queria tanto, sabia que nunca ia deixar fazer isso!

Tirou o travesseiro da cara, e viu o rosto desolado de Milo. Ficou olhando por um bom tempo, pensando.

– Ainda assim foi errado, porque foi sem minha permissão. – disse com calma – Sem dizer que é crime abusar de uma pessoa inconsciente. - sua voz era fria, como quando falava bem sério - Portanto haverá punição.

– Como assim... punição? – Milo suou frio.

– Bem... – respirou fundo antes de falar, dando mais expectativa ao outro – Vou trazer de volta os meus servos da casa de Aquário.

– Ah bom... – suspirou aliviado, mas depois se endireitou e elevou a voz – O que? Mas, por que?

– Ainda pergunta? Discutimos esse assunto ontem mesmo!

– Sabe que não quero os dois rondando nossa intimidade!

– Eu sei, mas a bagunça que anda a minha casa está impossível!

– E parte é culpa minha?

– É.

– ...Camus. Precisamos mesmo discutir problemas domésticos agora?

– Não. – suspirou.

– Ótimo. – um sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios.

Engatinhou para perto do francês, felinamente, afundando as narinas no pescoço alvo. Tudo bem, havia dito. Tudo que quisesse, Milo depois daria um jeito de fazê-lo esquecer, e nada de servos intrometidos. Era perito na técnica de persuasão.

Começou a fazer o que estava com vontade de fazer há muito tempo. Passou a mordiscar seu ombro, enquanto a mão passeou pelo torso do aquariano, apertando, esfregando. Em resposta, o outro gemia baixinho, abrindo mais as pernas, para acomodá-lo melhor entre elas.

Com uma mão segurou os dois sexos entre suas barrigas, passando a estimular a ambos. Enquanto isso, com os dedos já devidamente lubrificados, passou a massagear dentro do amante, fazendo-o agarrar seus cabelos longos e cacheados, e gemer longamente contra seu ouvido. Ouviu-o pedir por mais e sorriu satisfeito, tirando os dedos e se preparando. Mas então parou, deixando o francês exasperado.

– Me promete que não vai apagar dessa vez, Camus, não vai ser justo comigo.

– Apagar...?

Perguntou sem entender ou lembrar das duas vezes anteriores. Sentiu ser invadido, agarrou-se aos ombros bronzeados, recebendo-o todo. Depois de um bom tempo se movendo, caíram ofegantes no colchão, fortemente abraçados, se recuperando dos espasmos.

Passou a mão pela fronte suada, mirando o teto branco. Milo em cima de si se retirava com cuidado, descansando o rosto contra seu pescoço.

– O que aconteceu com a festa? – murmurou.

– Ela continua... não está ouvindo?

O francês franziu o cenho, olhando para o amante e depois para a janela. Milo havia trazido ele para um hotel do lado do restaurante? Lembrou-se do objeto metálico que o ariano havia passado para o escorpiano, e o maldito já havia feito reserva e tinha a chave.

Prestou mais atenção aos sons de fora. E então ouviram em claro e bom som, fizeram uma careta de desgosto e se encararam, não acreditando no que ouviam. Era pior do que poderiam imaginar.

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,  
n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!  
Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia na festa,  
che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.  
Ma n'atu sole cchiu bello, oje ne', 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!_

Era Aldebaran cantando. Posteriormente acompanhado de uma voz italiana bem conhecida.

oOo

Não estava acreditando, não mesmo! Torcendo um pobre pedaço de guardanapo de pano com raiva entre os dedos, Afrodite resmungava para si próprio.

Parte dos convidados havia ido embora, outra estava capotada nas mesas, dormindo ai mesmo. E havia os que ainda insistiam a continuar a festa... completamente bêbados.

Olhando para o palco, seu ódio crescia mais e mais. Milo e Camus, até Mu e Shaka, estavam nesse momento tendo uma noite maravilhosa. E o que ELE estava fazendo? Ora... Estava vendo seu único amante dependurado no ombro de Aldebaran, cantando feito uma dupla de panacas desafinados.

_O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!  
_

"Máscara... porque faz isso comigo?". Seu beiço delicado e rosado tremeu. Cruzou os braços na mesa e enfiou a cabeça ali, desabando em lágrimas de frustração.

oOo

Cerrou bem as janelas, tendo certeza de que o mínimo de som chegasse até eles, blasfemou baixinho, devia ter escolhido outro quarto. Voltou para a cama, os cobrindo com um lençol, e voltando a se apoiar no corpo de Aquário, descansando a cabeça no seu peito.

Camus o viu tirar a gaze que protegia o desenho, deslizando a ponta dos dedos de leve ao redor das linhas negras. Os pensamentos do dia anterior lhe voltaram à mente.

O tempo passara rápido, rápido demais. Hyoga e Issac já estavam bem crescidos, já não precisavam muito dele. Muito havia se passado, lutas e mais lutas.

– Logo estaremos passando nossas armaduras... Ficaremos velhos.

Escorpião cruzou os braços sobre seu peito pálido, encostando o queixo, encarando-o. Com os olhos entreabertos observou cada detalhe do rosto redondo e bronzeado, emoldurado pelos cachos escuros e desalinhados. Inconscientemente arrumou-os atrás de sua orelha.

– Milo... você ainda estará lá por mim?

O grego se limitou a olhá-lo, em silêncio. Um largo sorriso se formou na bela face. Ergueu-se um pouco roçando seus lábios nos dele, para passá-los pela face macia e chegar ao lóbulo da orelha. Sentiu o ar quente da sua respiração nervosa contra a pele do seu pescoço, antes de mordiscar de leve a cartilagem.

Ele estava ansioso pela resposta, podia perceber claramente. O "mestre do gelo" agitado por uma simples questão, era de se espantar. Simples? Não, sentiu que naquele momento era como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

– Idiota.

Camus deu um pequeno sobressalto, surpreso.

– Sabe muito bem que eu é que deveria estar inseguro. – sentiu-o estremecer – E não estive la? Sempre la? Para receber sua indiferença, para ser paciente, para estar sempre do seu lado, para lhe dar calor e conforto... Para ser magoado quando me deixou... e mesmo assim estar làesperando por você...

Seus braços envolveram os ombros trêmulos do amante, sabia que estava chorando.

– E ainda estarei, até o fim.

Retribuiu o abraço, apertando o grego contra si. Estava incapaz de falar, e tudo o que queria era agradecer por existir. Afastou-se um pouco do abraço, segurando com as pontas dos dedos suas faces, beijando-o.

Imitando-o, aproximou-se do seu ouvido, sussurrando.

Milo sorriu, escutando o que esperara ouvir, por um longo tempo.

_I'm still loving you_

**FIM**

**Senhorita Mizuki**

**Março/2005

* * *

**

N.A.: Sim... A fanfic ficou melosa, boba, ridícula, e tô pouco me lixando! u.ú

(Sentindo sua fama desmoronar aos pouquinhos)

Obrigadona a Mudoh Belial por ter betado, se bem que ela me fez esperar duas semanas, ow nervoso...

"_O Sole Mio" _é aquela que o Pavarotti canta, então imaginem Aldebaran e MdM mamados cantando isso. Fala a verdade, é pra morrer...

A música que Milo canta é _"Still Loving You"_, do Scorpions. Banda escolhida não só pelo nome, mas também pelo Milo parecer ter para mim um pouco de roqueiro. Eu sei que a música é meio forçada, mas eu adoro ela:-Þ

Tradução da música feita por mim (não quer dizer que esteja certa):

_Tempo, é preciso tempo  
__Para reconquistar seu amor  
__Eu estarei là, eu estarei lá_

_Amor, apenas o amor  
__Pode trazer seu amor de volta um dia  
__Eu estarei là, eu estarei lá_

_Lutarei, baby eu lutarei  
__Para reconquistar seu amor  
__Eu estarei là, eu estarei lá _

_Amor, apenas o amor  
__Pode derrubar as barreiras um dia  
__Eu estarei là, eu estarei lá_

_Se voltarmos todo caminho até o começo  
__Eu poderia tentar mudar as coisas que mataram nosso amor  
__Seu orgulho construiu uma barreira tão forte que não consigo atravessar!  
__Realmente não há uma chance de recomeçar novamente?  
__Estou amando você_

_Tente, baby tente  
__Confiar em meu amor novamente  
__Eu estarei là, eu estarei lá_

_Amor, nosso amor  
__Não deveria ter sido desperdiçado  
__Eu estarei là, eu estarei lá  
__  
Se voltarmos todo caminho até o começo  
__Eu poderia tentar mudar as coisas que mataram nosso amor  
__Seu orgulho construiu uma barreira tão forte que não pode ser derrubada!  
__Realmente não há uma chance de recomeçar novamente?_

_Se voltarmos todo caminho até o começo  
__Eu poderia tentar mudar as coisas que mataram nosso amor  
__Sim eu feri seu orgulho e eu sei o que você tem sofrido  
__Você deveria me dar uma chance, esse não pode ser o fim_

_Eu ainda te amo  
__Ainda te amo baby_


End file.
